


Sherlock Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Death, F/M, sherlock bbc - Freeform, thief reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot series for BBC's Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Smart For You

You were a new aspiring detective and you were assigned to work with Sherlock on a murder case. You were not sure of why your boss wanted you to work with Sherlock when Sherlock was known not to work with anyone else. He was known to work on his own. Adding you into the mix was probably something that he was not going to get use to.

But you weren’t sure of how a case like this turned into a life or death situation for Sherlock who was being held against his will and you and John couldn’t do a thing about it. The both of you had your guns pointed at the man that held Sherlock at gunpoint.

“Drop the gun girly.” The man said glaring at you. “or Mr. Holmes will get his.”

You didn’t lower your gun. “You are impeccable.” You said through gritted teeth. You were not about to lower your gun. “You think that you are going to get away alive? You won’t. You made a mistake.”

Sherlock felt the gun being pressed against his head. “Detective ______. Put the gun down.”

“Trust me on this Sherlock.” You told him. Your bright eyes locking with his.

“He loses his life then.”

BANG!

The man dropped to the floor dead.

  
Sherlock looked at you. “You are the craziest woman that I have ever met.”

“A thank you would be nice Sherlock. Remember I am the one that found you.”

Sherlock looked at you and tried to read you. The last time that he had done so it hadn’t ended well for him since you had threatened him. He didn’t like it that he couldn’t read you. “You are too smart to be part of Scotland Yard.”

“Oh and what should you think I should do Sherlock?”

“Work with me and John.”

Your eyes widened. “You are offering me a job?”

“Yes. Will you join us?”

 **  
**You smiled. “I will work with you, but I need a job that pays. You don’t.” You winked before walking off leaving Sherlock baffled. You couldn’t wait to work with Sherlock.


	2. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should learn to never say never to someone.

 

You walked down the crowded streets of London England. You were an artist in a local cafe. You painted for a living. You weren’t sure of why the cafe kept taking your art, but they seemed fairly pleased with it. You were headed to work to paint a new painting in one of their back rooms. Granted yes it helped pay for your flat, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to continue painting like this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were in the room painting a new painting that hopefully was going to be hung up and perhaps sold in the cafe. You wiped your brow as you continued painting. You heard the people coming in and out of the shop as you painted. You had felt a pair of eyes on you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to see who it was that was looking at you.

 

But it unnerved you after a little bit. You looked up and your eyes widened. You had seen him in the shop before. He worked with Sherlock Holmes. John Watson was his name right? You put your paint palette down and wiped your hands onto your already ruined shirt. You walked towards him and smiled. “Couldn’t help, but feel your eyes on me Mr. Watson.

 

John’s face flushed.

 

“You know never has a guy looked at me like you have.” You told him with a sweet smile.

 

John rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry I didn’t mean to stare at you. I just see you in here every day working hard.”

 

“No one really notices that I am here. Never.”

 

John smiled. “Well never say never. They just don’t know what they are missing out on.”

 

Your cheeks flushed.

 

“I will see you around Miss (L/N).”

 

You watched him go. You couldn’t help, but wonder why he was watching you like this. But perhaps it was a good thing.

 

 


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is too late.

 

How did you end up like this? You didn’t even know. You were talking to Sherlock through text messages telling him that you would be meeting him at the crime scene. Then you world went black. You then woke up tied up hanging by your arms. You were lost and confused. What happened.

 

“So you are the girl that Mr. Holmes fallen in love with.” A male voice rang out. He came into view. James Moriarty had his hands on you.

 

You were scared. This was very bad. Sherlock was hunting for him.

 

“Oh just the look that I wanted to see.” He said with a smirk. “He won’t find you.”

 

“He will find me.”

 

“Will he now?” He pointed something at you.

 

Yor eyes widened. It was a gun.

 

“Let her go!” Sherlock’s voice rang out.

 

“Sherlock.” You said in surprise. He had found you. That was a good thing.

 

Moriarty smirked. “Sherlock wonderful to see you here. But you are too late.”

 

“I am not too late.”

 

“You either chase after me and let her die or she dies and you don’t chase after me.”

 

BANG!

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened when he saw that you had been shot. He rushed forward and grasped where you had been shot at. He didn’t want your blood on his hands, but it was too late for that. Now he had blood on his hands. Yours. Sherlock had got you down from hanging. He pulled you close to him. “I am sorry….”

 

You whimpered and coughed. “Sherlock it’s fine.” You said weakly to him. Your head rested against his chest. “Go after him.”

 

“No… I can’t leave you behind, ______.”

 

“Sherlock…. he is the one that did this. You should get him.”

 

“I cannot leave you.” Sherlock said shaking his head. He wouldn’t leave you. “John!”

 

John came running in. “You and your bloody long legs.” He said trying to catch his breath.

 

“Call the ambulance John.”

 

John’s eyes widened when he saw that Sherlock was holding onto you.

 

“John do what I say.”

 

You weakly put your hand that was still bound with the other on top of Sherlock’s. “Go Sherlock. Moriarty shouldn’t get away.”

 

“I will get him. Let me take care of you.”

 

You shivered a little bit. “Sherlock… you already know what my odds are.”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “You need to stay with me.”

 

“You know that I am dying.”

 

Sherlock felt tears come to his eyes. He was becoming more and more human when you were around. He couldn’t lose you. Not to Moriarty.

 

You felt extremely tired. “Promise me Sherlock. You’ll catch him.”

 

He grabbed your hand. “I promise, but I won’t catch him now.”

 

You gasped.

 

“I need you to stay with me. You need to stay alive…”

 

You felt weaker and weaker. “I’m sorry Sherlock. I think this is where I clock out.”

 

“No…”

 

Your eyes fluttered closed. You heard Sherlock scream your name.

 

Sherlock saw your chest fall for the last time. You were gone. “No… _______…..”

 

John looked on in horror. He knew that today would be the day that Sherlock would break. They lost you and he knew Sherlock had more of a hold on you than a little bit.

 

 


	4. Calming Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade finds out how calming you truly are.

 

You shook your head as you heard an argument going on in the other room all because your boss, Greg Lestrade, had decided to bring Sherlock Holmes into another case that Scotland Yard could not solve.

 

“You shouldn’t be bringing in the freak again.” Donovan said crossing her arms haughtly.

 

You rolled your eyes as you brought a cup of coffee into Lestrade. You placed it down before him and looked at Donovan. “Is it because he can solve murders better than you can Donovan?” You asked with a cheeky smile.

 

“No one asked you.” Donovan sneered.

 

“Oh how becoming of you. You are telling our boss that we shouldn’t have Mr. Holmes helping us solve these murders? Well you can’t do any better. Leave him alone. After all it is his choice.”

 

“You only support him because you are in love with him.”

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“Of course she is in love with our boss. You can see it.” Anderson stated, looking over at you.

 

“Donovan go.” Lestrade said looking at her. “You and Anderson need to go.”

 

Donovan looked at Lestrade with wide eyes. She looked over at Anderson and knew that this was probably not a good thing. She grabbed Anderson’s arm and they left the room.

 

Lestrade looked at you.

 

You nervously looked down at the ground. You hated knowing that Donovan and Anderson knew that you liked Lestrade. Hell what was there not to like about this man. After all he had given you a job when no one else wouldn’t.

 

“________.” He said softly.

 

You looked up at him. You saw the look in his eyes. You had seen that look before.

 

“You didn’t have to do what you did.” He said to you. He offered you a small smile.

 

You rubbed the back of your neck. “I know, but with them talking down to you….”

 

“_______, you are a smart woman… You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“It is just having someone talking down to you…. Judging everything that you do. It’s not right.” You nervously moved around. “I should get back to work.” You said before slipping out of the room.

 

Lestrade watched you leave the room. He had to admit that you were different. A lot different than what you had let you on.

 

 


	5. Stay Close Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has to comfort you after having a night terror.

 

You tossed and turned. You were in a full blown night terror. You had been having night terrors for days now. After almost being killed by a crazy psychopath. John had insisted that you would stay with them as long as you needed to, but neither of the boys knew about the night terrors that you had gotten.

 

You screamed shooting up in bed, but you had fell off of the bed onto the hard wooden floor. You groaned rubbing your head. Just bloody fantastic. You jumped when your door opened.

 

“______.” You heard Sherlock calling your name.

 

You looked up at the dark haired male. You groaned and got up to your feet slowly begin very careful not to tangle yourself up into your blankets that had fallen onto the floor with you when you had took your little tumble. “Sherlock…” You said tiredly. Your voice was laced over with fear.

 

Sherlock came into the  room.”You are having night terrors from the other night aren’t you?” He questioned.

 

Your face flushed. “How….”

 

“Any one would be going through that problem as well.” Sherlock said pointing it out like it was something that anyone would go through including himself. He came towards you. “Will you be able to get some sleep?”

 

You shook your head. “No… It was far too vivid.” You told him admitting the truth. The truth that you didn’t want to tell him.

 

Sherlock let out a soft sigh. He knew that you would need the night’s sleep. He came towards you. “Come on.”

 

Your eyes widened and confusion was written across your face. “What are you doing?”

 

Sherlock got into your bed. “Come on.”

 

Your face went red. “Sherlock…”

 

“You want a full night’s sleep do you not?”

 

You let out a soft sigh and nodded your head. Of course you wanted your full night’s sleep. You crawled into bed and got underneath your blankets. You didn’t know how you were going to explain this to John in the morning, but the full night’s sleep was beckoning you.

 

Sherlock began to run his fingers through your hair in a soothing motion.

 

You rested your head on Sherlock’s chest and listened to his steady heart beat. You felt your eyes grow heavy and you drifted off to sleep.

 

Sherlock smiled and pressed a soft kiss onto your hair. He was happy to know that he was able to help you at least get some sleep.

 

 


	6. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You miscalculated and blew 221 B up on accident.

 

Life in 221B couldn’t get any worse. At least not in John Watson’s eyes. Now instead of one Holmes he had to deal with two of you. You had come to stay with Sherlock until your flat was finished due to a little problem that you had there. No dealing with Sherlock was enough, but adding you now into the mix well. That made things just as much harder.

 

You were different than your older brothers. But you took after Sherlock with the brains. You were known for messing with chemicals and Sherlock told you every time that he left to not blow up 221B. You agreed with him every single time that you wouldn’t blow it up.

 

Sherlock and John had a case that they were on the verge of solving.

 

Sherlock grabbed his scarf. “Don’t blow up the flat.” He said putting the scarf on that he almost always wore.

 

You waved to your brother. “I know Sherly.” You said with a grin. “I won’t blow it up.”

 

The two men left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sherlock’s phone began going off. He groaned as he picked it up to see who it was. “Hello….” Sherlock’s eyes widened at the sound of Mrs. Hudson’s voice. She was in a panic. “Mrs. Hudson you need to slow down. I can’t understand what you are saying.” Sherlock’s eyes widened when he heard his landlady mention your name and explosion in the same sentence. “Where is she now?” He remained silent as Mrs. Hudson continued to tell him everything. “I will be there with John shortly. Please stay there at the hospital until we get there, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock hung up his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

John looked at Sherlock. “What happened?”

 

“______ miscalculated and blew the kitchen up.”

 

“Is she hurt?”

 

“Yes, John. We are going.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Your eyes fluttered open. You heard the beeping of the heart rate monitor. You groaned. “Bloody brilliant, _______. Doing the one thing that Sherly told you not to do.” You moved your hand and winced.

 

“Good to see that you are awake.” Sherlock said looking at you.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I am sorry, Sherly. I didn’t mean to blow up the kitchen.”

 

“A miscalculation?”

 

You nodded your head slowly.

 

John let out a soft sigh.

 

“I won’t mess around with the chemicals that you leave out again.” You shook your head.

 

Sherlock patted your hand. He got up and left you and John alone.

 

“Sherlock where…”

 

“Out.” Sherlock shouted back to John.

 

John’s face flushed. He was leaving him alone with you. Well this was truly awkward. John ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at you. “____…. you weren’t…”

 

“Hurt? Not too badly.” You said softly looking over at him. 

John came over and sat down next to you. “I am glad.”

 

You smiled. “I really am sorry that I blew up the kitchen.”

 

“It was an accident. Accidents happen.” He said with a small smile.

 

You laughed lightly. “Yeah…”

 

“I am just glad that you are alright.”

 

 


	7. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic game of cat and mouse.

 

For months now they had been hunting for a woman who called herself simply Precious. She had been stealing all these months and Scotland yard had not been able to catch her yet. Lestrade didn’t want to call in Sherlock, but he just may have to because this woman was eluding them more and more. Like she would simply vanish. Yes the last time that she had taken something there was a little note left behind simply signed with the name Precious at the bottom of it.

 

Lestrade took his phone out and called Sherlock. “Sherlock. We need you to come in. A string of high profiled robberies.” He told the consulting detective. He wasn’t sure of what to do now seeing the fact that these robberies were being thrown off track to them. “Yes… the case dealing with Precious. Yes. She has struck again…” Lestrade let out a soft sigh. “She stopped for a little while, but this time we got a letter from her.”

 

Lestrade pinched the bridge of his nose again. “Yes, and it was directed towards the both of us. Will you come in?” Lestrade shook his head. “Will you come in?” Lestrade let out a sigh of relief. He was able to get Sherlock to come onto this case. He wanted to find out who this woman actually was that kept eluding them like this. He upset him that he couldn’t catch this woman yet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You leaned back fingering the diamond necklace that you had stolen. You smiled in the mirror. It did look quite beautiful on you. The woman that had it before well she really wasn’t that deserving of this necklace. A smirk came to your full lips. You knew that leaving that note would get Sherlock Holmes on your case. After all you were quite a terror for DI Lestrade. No one was going to know that it was you because your calling card well wasn’t a normal one. At least not for a jewel thief like yourself. You were smarter than the average criminal that was for sure.

 

You took the necklace off and put it with the rest of your stolen goods. Tonight you would be going out again and stealing another item from someone else that didn’t deserve something so beautiful.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Lestrade handed Sherlock the note that had come from you.

 

Sherlock looked at the letter that you had so conveniently had left behind. “Well it is indeed a woman by the way they write. But inviting me along on this case. She has to be smart.” He muttered to himself. He always did like a case like this. And you were inviting him right into the lion’s den. He was going to have to figure out who you were. Who ever you were you were fairly smart. Sherlock to John. “The game is on Watson.” He said before rushing out of the crime scene.

 

John quickly followed him.

 

Lestrade shook his head. “A woman… I think I would have already known that by the jewels that she stole.” He said to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You hid behind a wall keeping yourself calm. A small smile came to your lips. You had invited Sherlock to come in and you just got that. Sherlock was able to figure out where you would strike next, but sadly he was a little too late. You had already stolen what needed to be stolen, but you were well on your way to an escape now.

 

You closed your eyes as you heard the footsteps run past you. You were going to make it an easy getaway. Cops weren’t very bright here in London that was for sure. You opened the window that you were near and jumped out of it when flashlights hit you letting them know that you had once again gotten away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She keeps getting away.” Lestrade said frustrated that you kept eluding them for so long.

 

“She is a smart woman.” Sherlock said. He was musing at the thought of how good you were. You were indeed a very smart woman to elude him the way that you had done before.

 

“She should have been caught by now.”

 

Sherlock kept going through the equation that was in his head. He was trying to think of how to catch you before you struck again. But how. He had seen you from the last time that you had gotten away. You did a little flirtatious wave before jumping out the window. You had such a cheeky smile on your lips. That was not a sign that he liked it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You paced around back and forth. You were hoping that you would be caught by Lestrade, but it was fun eluding them for as long as you had. You were about to head to the next person that you were going to steal from. You had been doing this for months now and it was kind of getting boring for you. You wanted them to find out who you were. But only Sherlock had seen you.

 

You smiled at the memory. He knew who you were. He had seen you around before, but he never knew who you truly were. But he had seen you and that was the only thing that mattered to you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You cursed yourself. You had finally gotten pushed into a corner. A gun was pointed at you by none other than that DI Lestrade.

 

“Precious this is the end of the line for you.”

 

You smiled. “Oh is it?” You asked tilting your head to the side. A smile on your lips. You were right next to a window. “All I have to do is jump.”

 

“It would not be wise.” He said keeping his gun in place. He was not going to allow you to jump.

 

You smiled. “Awe that is so sweet.” You cooed. “But it took you so long to figure out who I was. Sherlock knew who I was before you even did.” You said as you moved towards the window some more. All you had to do was throw yourself out of it and you would be gone.

 

“You have no where to go, but jail.”

 

“You want to know why I did this?” You said getting onto the ledge. You knew Lestrade would not shoot a woman. At least not one that wasn’t armed.

 

“No I don’t care.”

 

“Awe too bad.” You winked and blew a kiss towards him. “Better luck next time.” You said before jumping out the window.

 

Lestrade ran towards the window and saw that you were already gone. “Damn.”

 

 


	8. Gone Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock doesn't tell John about you.

 

Sherlock stood in front of a grave. He had made a promise a few years ago that he would find out who had killed you, but he didn’t get too far in that case. He was hoping that he would be able to solve your murder soon. He ran his hand through his curly hair. He knew that it was going to be hard for him to continue on without you. It should have been him that was killed. Not you.

 

He had visited as often as he could. But he was still cold hearted after what had happened. He would never love another like he had loved you. He had decided that he would never love another unless it was just you.

 

He turned when he heard a cane hitting off of the ground. He saw his friend John.

 

“Sherlock what are you doing here?” John asked concerned about his friend.

 

Sherlock let out a soft sigh. “I thought that you wouldn’t follow me.”

 

John saw the gravestone. “Who are you visiting?”

 

“______…” Sherlock said softly.

 

“Why?”

 

“I suppose she was what you would call my girlfriend.” He said softly.

 

John looked at him in surprise. “You had a girlfriend?”

 

“Yes… she died… I couldn’t save her.”

 

“Did you get the person who killed her?”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “No. I am hoping I will be able to though.”

 

John patted Sherlock on the shoulder. “I will help you.”

 

Sherlock nodded his head. “I know.”


	9. Deduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock uncovers something about Lestrade.

 

You looked at your boyfriend of the last two years. “What are you so afraid of darling?” You asked him.

 

Lestrade looked at you. “Sherlock.”

 

You shook your head. “He is still trying isn’t he?” You said softly.

 

Lestrade nodded his head.

 

“You just can’t let him keep doing that. It is beginning to draw attention to us.” You shook your head. “No one must know about this. They will judge you for taking a shy woman as your girlfriend.”

 

Lestrade walked towards you and pulled you into his arms. “I am not ashamed of you.”

 

You smiled at him. “I know you aren’t Greg. I just don’t want you judged.”

 

Lestrade kissed you softly on the lips. “I don’t care.”

 

You knew he didn’t, but you did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You are leaving.” Sherlock said looking at Lestrade.

 

Lestrade looked at Sherlock. “What?”

 

“You are going out to see a lady friend.”

 

Lestrade’s eyes widened.

 

“A lady friend that you have been seeing for a while now.”

 

“Sherlock…”

 

“A lady friend that you are planning on proposing to.”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock looked at him.

 

“No one is supposed to know about me dating someone else.” He told the consulting detective. He turned on his heel and walked away. He needed to meet up with you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lestrade sat with you at the restaurant.

 

You looked at him as saw the look on his face. “Darling what is wrong?”

 

“Sherlock…”

 

Your eyes widened. “He figured us out didn’t he?”

 

Lestrade nodded his head.

 

You let out a soft sigh.

 

“Among other things.”

 

You looked at him.

 

Lestrade stood up and then kneeled before you.

 

Your eyes widened. “Greg darling what are you…”

 

“_______ will you marry me?”

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. “Yes.”

 

Lestrade put the ring on your finger.

 

You leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

 

 


	10. Falling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets you in the grocer.

 

Bloody hell you were running late. You couldn’t afford to be late for another joh. Not when you were a photographer. You just had to go to the grocer to get something to drink while you were busy working on set. You bumped into someone. Your face flushed. “I am so sorry.” Your face went even went redder when you saw who you had ran into.

 

He was taller than you, blond hair, blue eyes, and you knew who he was. John Watson was the man that you had ran into. God he was a handsome man. You just didn’t know how to react around him.

 

John rubbed his neck. “It’s fine.” He said with a smile.

 

“I really should make it up to you.” You said softly. You wanted to make it up to him badly.

 

John pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number on it. “Since you are in a hurry. Here’s my number.”

 

You smiled and took it from him. “I promise that I will be making it up to you.” You waved at him and you were off to work before you ended up losing your clients that were waiting for you.

 

John watched you go. He could only hope that he just didn’t give his number for no reason at all. His track with women weren’t very good that was for sure. John’s phone went off and he pulled it out and saw that it was a number he didn’t know. He opened the message.

 

_Sorry about running into you. And I apologize for being in a rush. I was going to be late for a photoshoot. I will make it up to you. Tomorrow night? 7? (Name)._

 

John smiled. He sent you a message. Perhaps you would be a lot more different than the other girls that he had dated in the past.

 

 


	11. You're Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to say he's sorry.

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. Sherlock had done many different things in the past when you were around him. You were one of his dear friends and he had done so many thing that would hurt you. But he always said sorry and he kept doing it over and over again.

 

This time it was something that you could not forgive him for. He had come back after dying two years ago. Something that should have never happened. All because Moriarty wanted to get revenge and burn the heart out of him. You had been broken that Sherlock had lept to his death and he never gave you the sign that he was alive. But he made you think that he was dead for this long. Two damn years. Two years that you wished that you could’ve gotten back, but there was no way that you would be able to get your life back. All of the time that you had spent mourning for him.

 

“I am sorry, _________.” Sherlock told you softly. He meant it. He truly did, but he wasn’t sure that this was going to be a good thing. This wasn’t going to end well for him.

 

You snapped your eyes to his. You shook your head. “No you’re not. You are never sorry Sherlock!” You shouted. Tears fell from your eyes. “You have done countless stupid things in your life. Sherlock you were my best friend!” Your hands were clutched at your sides in fists. Your knuckles were turning white due to how badly you were gripping your hands into fists. “You died and I mourned your death. You couldn’t even give me a whisper that you were alive? God Sherlock. You are denser than what you thought that I could ever think you could ever be.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened. You had never called him dense before. He understood that you were hurting, but that didn’t mean that you would give him the third degree. Perhaps he deserved it.

 

You slapped him. “Why did you come back? I was finally moving on with my life. You didn’t need to come back into it.” You whispered.

 

“I knew that you would be missing me.”

 

“Sherlock we were dating. I put up with you when you were in need. More than perhaps I should of. I moved on. I am dating someone else.”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes. He should have known that you would continue on. It wouldn’t have mattered if you were dating someone else. He was still in love with you.

 

“Sherlock we cannot pick back up our relationship. I am happy now. You're Not sorry about falling to your supposed death. You didn’t care. I just can’t take it any more.” You let out  a soft sigh. “This is goodbye.”

 

Sherlock felt the air leaving his lungs. You were leaving him? No you couldn’t. “No…”

 

You hugged him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Good bye.” You pulled away from him and leaving him standing there. You hailed a taxi and walked out of Sherlock’s life forever.

 

 


	12. Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think that perhaps you are over your head.

 

You had been with John for a few weeks now dating happily. But today was going to be a lot different. You were to meet John at 221B Baker Street and you had no idea what was going to happen when you got there.

 

You put your hands in your coat pockets as you walked up Baker Street looking for 221B. It wouldn’t have taken too long for you to find it. You were nervous though. You kind of wished that you would meet at the local cafe that was just down the road, but it hadn’t happened. He wanted you to meet his flat mate. Which you weren’t really sure about this.

 

You stopped outside of the stairs that lead to the door of 221B Baker Street. You let out a soft sigh and went to the door. You rung the doorbell twice.You heard someone coming down the stairs. The door opened revealing your boyfriend John.

 

“Darling.”

 

You placed a light kiss on his lips.

 

“I am sorry that you had to come here to meet him.”

 

You laughed lightly. “It’s fine John.”

 

“You certain?”

 

You nodded your head.

 

John took your hand and the two of you went inside and up the stairs.

 

“Bored!” A voice yelled and then a gun went off.

 

You jumped.

 

“Oh bloody hell.” John whispered.

 

“Perhaps I should come another time.” You said softly.

 

“It’s fine, ______. I am not going to have him scare you away.”

 

You smiled a small smile and followed him.

 

“Sherlock…”

 

Sherlock turned and saw John with you. “Ah this is the new girlfriend…”

 

“Sherlock…”

 

“I have to admit that she doesn’t look as dumb as some of the others you dated.”

Your eyes widened. You didn’t look stupid?

 

“Sherlock…”

 

You looked at John. “He is crazy isn’t he?” You asked softly.

 

John let out a soft sigh. “I will make this up darling. He is just a cock.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I will see you at dinner tonight.” You placed a soft kiss on his lips. You looked at Sherlock. “Can’t say it has been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes.” You weren’t sure if you were over your head dating John, but you weren’t going to allow Sherlock Holmes to force your hand and leave John.

 

 


	13. Sappy Movies I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Greg watch Les Mis.

Music poured from the speakers of your television as you and Greg had decided to sit down and watch a movie together. You had picked the movie Les Miserables to watch with him.

 

Greg wasn’t sure of why he had agreed to watch this movie with you, but he knew that you would not let up until he sat down and watched it with you. His arm was over your shoulder as the two of you sat comfortably on the couch.

 

Your head was resting on his shoulder. You were pretty much cuddled up to him. You were quite happy of having Greg watch this movie with you because after all you had heard the reviews and how sad this movie was. It was a tear jerker. You knew that.

 

The two of you watched the movie. It was better than what the two of you had expected that was for sure.

 

You felt tears well up in your eyes.

 

Greg looked over at you. He had never seen tears in your eyes before. This was a lot different than what he was expecting. He was not expecting tears to fall from your eyes. He pulled you close to him as your tears fell from your eyes.

 

You snuggled into him crying. You had never cried during any of the other movies that you had watched, but this one was different so much feeling was put into this. You also knew that this was  the first time that Greg had seen you cry and you worked with him on the police force.

 

 


	14. Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets you and realizes that you have somethings in common.

 

You walked through town ignoring those who were staring at you. You had served your country in Iraq and you were medically discharged due to what had happened to you while you were over there. An explosion ruined you for the rest of your life. You had scars on the side of your face where the explosion had gotten you and you had lost your arm and your leg due to it. But you were still a human. You wanted to be treated as such, but you knew that wasn’t going to happen.

 

You bumped into someone who was walking down the street and you began to lose your balance. You were still trying to learn how to remain standing on your new leg and well you still had problems with it.

 

Hands shot out catching you from falling down. “I am so sorry.”  A male voice said.

 

You looked and your eyes met with a pair of blue eyes. Your cheeks flushed. “It’s fine.” You told him softly.

 

“I should have watched where I was going.” He said with a small smile.

 

“It’s fine really. I have a hard time with balance.” You said patting your leg.

 

“I’m John. John Watson.”

 

“I’m ______________.”

 

John cleared his throat. “Would you like to join me for lunch. As a payment of saying sorry.”

 

“I would love to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I was in the army.” You told him with a small smile.

 

“Iraq or Afghanistan?” He questioned.

 

“Iraq.” You admitted. Your mind went back to the day that you had almost died. You swallowed the lump in your throat. You shook your head lightly.

 

“Something happened over there didn’t it?”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes.”

 

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“A bomb… Roadside bomb. It exploded. I lost my arm and leg due to it. And well… you see the side of my face.”

 

John placed his hand on top of your real hand. “I am sorry.”

 

You smiled a small smile. “It is nothing that you should be saying sorry for John.”

 

“But no one should have to go through that pain.”

 

You shook your head. “No, but I was happy to serve my country.” You said with a small smile.

 

John knew something right then and there. You were a strong woman and you seen things that he had seen. You were stronger than what he thought you would be.

 

 


	15. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sees you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dabble.

 

Sherlock walked down the streets of London when he stopped. His eyes widened. He saw you walking down the street with your hand interlocked with someone else. He felt his heart break a little bit. He hadn’t seen you since the day that the two of you had gotten into a huge fight about something and he had said some very hurtful things to you.

 

The two of you were never really a normal pair that was for sure. The two of you use to solve crimes together before you two had gotten into that fight. He wasn’t even sure of why the two of you had gotten into a fight.

 

He had never thought that you would move on from him and be with someone else. Someone else that wasn’t him. He saw the smile on your face. The same smile that you use to wear for him when he the one that made you smile. He knew he had made a mistake of telling you all those hurtful things.

 

He let out a soft sigh. He could probably not even apologize for it now. Not without your new boyfriend punching him in the face. He knew. Oh god did he know. He had lost you.  

 

 


	16. Wait For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets his orders.

 

John let out a sigh as he got off of the phone. He had gotten his orders. The orders that he was hoping that he would not get. He was going to have to leave you and he didn’t like that idea. He came into the room and saw you curled up on the couch watching something on the telly. “_____.”

 

You looked over at him. “John… what is it love?” You asked your voice was laced over with concern.

 

“I got…” John swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Your eyes widened. “You got orders?”

 

John nodded his head.

 

“When?” You asked softly getting up off of the couch. You felt tears coming to your eyes. You were going to be away from him for a long time.

 

“Two days from now.” He told you softly.

 

You launched yourself into his arms.

 

John held you close to him. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you.”

 

“John we’ve talked about this.” You said, as tears slipped from your eyes.

 

“You are willing to wait that long for me?”

 

You locked your eyes with his blue ones. “Yes.” You kissed him softly on the lips. “I can’t just not wait for you.”

 

John took a deep breath. “I will be gone for a while.”

“I know.”

 

John put his hand in his pocket. He felt the box that was in his pocket. He was going to ask you on Christmas to marry him, but this was the best time to ask you. “_____.”

“Yes?”

 

John pulled away from you and got down onto one knee. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes. Oh my god yes.” You said with a smile.

 

John slipped the ring onto your finger.

 

You got down onto your knees and kissed him on the lips.

 

 


	17. Sappy Movies II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and you watch a movie together.

 

“Come on John.” You said with a look on your face.

 

John looked over at you and he kind of wished that he hadn’t. He had been dating you for a while now and when you had your mind put up to something he always ended up falling into your little traps of trying to get him to watch things with you. “What are we going to be watching this time?” He asked you, as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

 

You grinned and grabbed his arm. “Titanic.”

 

John knew that he was asking for trouble with this film. He hadn’t seen it for a while and he definitely hadn’t seen it with you yet. So he wasn’t sure of how you were going to react to it. He knew that if he didn’t watch it with you, you would be upset with him. “Ok.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Now here he was sitting next to you watching this movie with you. You were curled up to him head resting on his shoulder and hand gripping onto his. The two of you were almost to the sappiest part of the movie.

 

You were breathing shallowly as you allowed the feels to consume you. You felt the tears come to your eyes as the two main characters were in the water.

 

John heard you gasp. He wasn’t expecting you to be emotional while watching this movie. Yes, it was a teary eye movie, because he had cried while watching it, but since this was the 10th time that he had watched it, it really didn’t have that effect on him at least not like it had with you. John pulled you closer to him trying to sooth your tears. He wasn’t sure of how well he was doing it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ending credits came up and you looked up at John through bloodshot eyes. “Thank you John.”

 

John looked down at you. He planted a soft kiss on the top of your head. “I would watch it again with you love.”

 

You smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

 


	18. Black Magic Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a job for you.

Jim looked at you with a smirk and smoldering crazy psychotic brown eyes. “I have a job for you my dear.”

 

You quirked your red painted lips. Your hands smoothed over the black dress you wore. “And what is that darling?” You purred. You loved having new jobs. It didn’t matter what it was. You were known as the woman in black. You were far more appealing to the eyes than Irene Adler ever could.

 

Jim smirked. He loved it when you called him darling. “I have an extra special job for you.”

 

You leaned forward interested in what Jim was telling you.

 

“I want you to work your magic.” He said as he eyed you up.

 

Your smile began to grow. You always worked your magic and you were quite good at it. “And who do you wish for me to work my magic on this time darling?”

 

“Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Your eyebrows shot up in confusion. Jim wanted you to do what? “You want me to woo him even though he has no interest in the opposite sex?” You had no idea if your magic would even work on him.

 

Jim cackled and walked towards you. “You can get him. I know you can. You’ve been able to do it before.”

 

“And what information am I to get from him?”

 

“You will be throwing him off my trail.” He said as he stopped before you. His breath hit off of your neck causing you to shudder.

 

You knew that he wanted Sherlock off of his trail. “He isn’t listening to your warning?”

 

“No.”

 

You looked up at him and slowly stood up.

 

Jim put his hand on your hip. “I know that you will not fail me.”

 

Your eyes locked with his brown ones.

 

“You never do.”

 

Your red painted lips quirked a little bit. Of course he would say something like that. “I’ve had a good teacher.”

 

Jim leaned down and kissed your red lips softly. “I know. You won’t fail me, my dear.”

 

You smiled knowing that even with this job, Jim would be watching you and still loved you no matter what.

 

 


	19. Losing My Best Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes to you for comfort.

 

You stood outside with a cigarette in your hand. You leaned against the rail as you brought your hand up to your red painted lips taking a drag of the smoke that you had. You had been invited by your brother John to his wedding. Your own sister Harry didn’t even show up due to the fact that she was recovering from alcohol which wouldn’t have ended too well for her. You closed your eyes as you listened to the music that was going on inside.

 

Sherlock came out and saw that you were smoking. He had been looking for you for most of the night and he hadn’t been able to find you until now. He had forgotten that you had picked up the nasty habit of smoking since John had decided to get married. Sherlock looked at you trying to read you once again. Every time that he had tried to read you before he was always shut out.

 

You looked over. “Sherlock.”

 

“________.”

 

You ran your hand through your curls. You looked at him and saw that there was something wrong. “Is there something wrong Sherlock?”

 

“This changes everything doesn’t it?” He asked softly.

 

You quirked your eyebrow. “What?”

 

“John being married. It changes everything doesn’t it?”

 

You shook your head. “No. It doesn’t change anything. Sherlock is that what is bothering you?”

 

Sherlock looked down and couldn’t look you in your eyes. He was afraid that things had changed.

 

You threw your cigarette down and put it out with your shoe. You moved towards him and put your hand on his shoulder. Your other hand brushed against his chin and you made him look you in the eyes. You saw the emotion swirl around in his eyes. You had never seen this much emotion in his eyes before. “Sherlock…”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath. “You are certain that this won’t change?”

 

You smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Nothing will change Sherlock. My brother is a smart man. He would never allow his best friend continue solving crimes without him. He gets the thrill from it.” You pulled away from him still holding him in this hug that you had given him. You looked into his eyes. “I will also be there for you. Everything will be the same.”

 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around you. He took a deep breath. He got a combination of smells together. The scent of your perfume, cigarette smoke, and hair spray, along with the smell of the wine that you had at the reception. There was something else there that was strictly you. The smell of warm vanilla. A smell that he had grown to like even though he would not admit it. “Thank you.”

 

You looked at him in confusion. “For what?”

 

“For this.” He said softly.

 

You got up on your tiptoes and brushed your lips against his perfect lips. You had been waiting forever to do that to him. You had grown to care a lot about the consulting detective. Perhaps too much since it happened right under your own brother’s nose.

 

Sherlock brushed his lips against yours returning the light kiss that you had given to him. Perhaps just going to you was the kind of push that he actually needed. He was happy that he was able to get that push. Perhaps John getting married was not a bad thing.

 

 


	20. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene breaks you in.

Irene looked at you and shook her head at what she saw you wearing. “Darling you shouldn’t be wearing this.” She said stroking the purple fabric of the shirt that you were wearing.

 

You looked at her. You were surprised that she was saying something like that to you. Yes, you were new to this job. “What?”

“You should be wearing something sexy.” She said running her hand down your arm causing you to shiver. Irene was a very tempting woman. And she was making it very hard for you to even get into this line of work.

 

“What?”

 

“Come we will find something for you to wear.”

 

You were shocked that Irene wanted to go through your clothes.

 

Irene stepped into your closet. She began to look through the clothes that you owned to see what was sexy in her eyes.

 

You watched her carefully as she looked through the clothes that you owned. Clothes went flying by you as she continued to look.

 

“Come in here darling.”

 

You walked into your closet.

 

Irene had a tight red dress in her hands. She pushed it into your hands. “Try this.”

You gaped at the dress. It was the skimpiest thing that you owned. Lacy back and really didn’t leave much to the imagination. You nodded your head and slipped into your room and changed out of the clothes that you were wearing and into the dress that Irene had given to you.

 

Irene came out and looked you over. A smile came to her red lips. She had to admit that this dress suited you more than what you had been wearing before. “Beautiful. Sinful.” She said as she circled you.

 

You shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

  
Irene came up to you and pressed her red lips against yours. She pulled back and smiled. “You are ready.”


	21. You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave Sherlock.

You were fed up. You were tired of this. “I can’t take it any more.” You yelled at him. You were tired of Sherlock thinking that his cases were more important than you were.

 

“You knew what you were signing up for when you got into a relationship with me.” Sherlock snarled.

 

Your eyes narrowed. “But I gave you the benefit of the doubt.” You shouted. Your voice raising a few more octaves. You were tired of this. This was bullshit that he continued doing. John your brother had told you that he had become human, but that was not even the case now. You were tired of being left behind when he went on cases. He always took you on cases with him.

 

“You should’ve never started dating me. You knew that these cases keep me from being bored!”

 

That was it.

 

“You care about your cases.” You shook your head. You felt tears came to your eyes. You were finally leaving him. After you told yourself on countless occasions that you would not leave him. You turned and looked at him. “Goodbye Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“I can’t take this. You are more focused on your cases. You know nothing of a stable romance.” You shook your head. “I am leaving you Sherlock.” You grabbed your bag. “I will have John get my things.” You were going to stay with your brother and his wife.

 

Sherlock breathed in harshly. You were leaving him and this time there was probably no turning back.

 

“You’re going to realize that you are going to miss me. Good bye.” You said before leaving Sherlock standing there in shock.

 

Sherlock was unsure of what to do.  He lost you. He realized right then and there that you were probably the best thing that had happened to him. Now he didn’t have you. He was going to have to make this up to you. But how?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a sequel to this. Please let me know if you want a sequel to this.


	22. Life Does Terrible Things I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John remembers the good times with you.

 

September 1996

 

You were running late for your first day at your new school. You had moved from (city/country) to London England and you had slept in. You bumped into someone. “I am so sorry.”

 

“It is fine.” You heard a soft male voice.

 

Your cheeks began to flush. Of course on your first day of secondary school you had ran into a guy. Now that was embarrassing. Truly 100% embarrassing.

 

“John Watson.” He introduced himself.

 

“_______.” You said shyly smiling at the blond haired blue eyed teenager.

 

John smiled. “You are new here?”

 

You nodded your head shyly. “Yes.”

John rubbed his arm. “Would you like me to show you around.”

 

You grinned and nodded your head. “I would love that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

December 1996

 

“_______.” John called out for you.

 

You giggled and turned around. “Hello John.” You said smiling.

 

John smiled at you. “I was wondering….” He started out shyly.

 

“What?” You asked softly.

 

“I was wondering perhaps you would like to join me for a cuppa.”

 

You felt your cheeks heat up a little bit. You had begun to get a crush on John since you had met him. He was the first person that was nice to you and well he was your first friend. You two had become as thick as thieves. Which in your eyes was a good thing. “I would love that.”

 

John beamed. He was afraid that you would say no to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

March 1997

 

The two of you sat in his living room working on homework. Well at least the two of you should have been working on your homework. But it was kind of hard.

 

John shyly looked at you. His eyes snapped down to his book when you looked up at him.

 

You looked at him for a few seconds before snapping your eyes down to your book when he would shyly look up from his.

 

The two of you were making goo goo eyes at one another. Which was sickening in it’s own way. Kids at school made fun of you saying that the two of you would end up together at some point.

 

You cleared your throat a little bit.

 

John looked shyly up at you. His cheeks were a bit pink. “Yes?”

 

You smiled a soft smile at him. You knew that look that he had in his eyes.  “John…”

 

“Yes?”

 

You shyly placed your book down and looked shyly at your hands. “Do you like me?”

 

John’s cheeks began to turn red. “What?”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

John sucked the air in through his mouth. “Y-yes.”

 

You blushed a little bit. “C-can I t-try something?” You asked softly.

 

John nodded his head a little bit. He wasn’t sure of what you were going to try, but he was willing to find out.

 

You leaned across the table as he put his book down. You brushed your lips against his.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

June 1999

 

Graduation Night

 

John and you stood in your cap and gowns. Today was your graduation day.

 

You looked shyly at John. “Will you be coming by the house tomorrow?” You asked softly.

 

John smiled at you and he nodded his head.

 

You pressed your lips lightly against his.

 

John’s hands went to your hips. God did he love you. You two had been together for a while now. He had something in his pocket for you, but he was going to wait to ask. He was just hoping that you would say yes to his question.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That Night After Graduation

 

“______?”

 

You turned your head and looked at him. “Yes, John?”

 

John shyly looked over at you. “I have something to ask you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

John got up and got down on one knee. “I asked your father and I wanted to ask you. Marry me?”

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. “Yes, oh yes John.”

 

John slipped the ring onto your finger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

July 2000

 

“John.” You gasped out.

 

“_____. What’s wrong?”

 

You looked at him fear evident in your eyes. You were afraid. You were afraid to tell him that you were pregnant.

 

“______. What is it?”

 

You took his hand in yours. “We’re going to have a baby.”

 

John’s eyes widened. “A baby?”

“Yes.”

 

John kissed you softly on the lips. This was a good sign. “How long?”

“Two months.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

February 2001

 

You had given birth to your son, Andrew John Watson. You and John were thrilled to have a son. At least things were looking up for the two of you. You both were happily married, had a child, and John was working hard to become a doctor.

 

The only thing that mattered to you was that John wanted to provide for the family that the two of you had started. You loved him dearly for that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

September 2002

 

You had left your son with Harry and her wife Clara. You had a meeting to go to in Cardiff. You of course were driving there. The roads were slick with water since it had been raining a lot for the past few days.

 

You don’t even know what had happened. All you knew was that your car was off the road and going in the wrong direction. Crashing right into the tree. Your world went black. You last thoughts were of your husband and son.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week later….

 

Harry held onto your son. She looked at her younger brother. “Are you certain that you want this?”

 

John let out a soft sigh. “I want is what’s best for him.”

 

Harry let out a soft sigh. She knew that he would not stop looking at your grave stone. He missed you she knew that. Hell you were the best thing for her little brother. “Just remember that your son needs you in his life. He just can’t be pushed off onto me and Clara.”

 

“I know. I promise I will be in his life.”

 

Harry smiled. She at least knew that John would try.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

September 2014

 

Andrew walked up to his father and Sherlock who he had gotten to know. “Dad.”

 

John looked over at his son. “Yes Andrew?”

 

“Were you happy with mom?”

 

John sucked the air in between his teeth. He knew that this day would come. “Yes son. I was. I was very happy.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

John let out a soft sigh. “She died.” He said softly. He really wasn’t trusting his voice.

 

“How?”

 

“Accident. The roads were bad…. she said she would be back and well… you know the rest.”

 

Andrew looked down at the ground. “Was she wonderful?”

 

John looked at his son. “Yes, your mother was wonderful. The most wonderful woman that I had ever met. I wouldn’t replace her in the world.”

 

“You are getting married though.”

 

“I know. But I want to be happy as well…”

 

“Mom will always hold a place in your heart?”

 

“Yes, son. Life may do terrible things, but I do have you in my life don’t I?”

Andrew nodded his head.

 

John patted his son on the shoulder. “Shall we go to see your mother.”

 

Andrew nodded his head. “I would like that.”

 

“Sherlock would you like to come with us?”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “Nah.”

 

John nodded his head. He knew that Sherlock wouldn’t come because of what had happened when he came back from the dead. John shook his head and went with his son. It had been a while since he had last been to the cemetery to see you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John stood with Andrew in front of your grave. “Sorry it took me so long, ______.” John let out a soft sigh. “I brought Andrew. I thought it was time for him to come here too. I miss you still. Every damn day. I wish that we were a family.... I met someone… her name’s Mary. I asked her to marry me… I know you would have wanted me to move on… She’s not you though. I do love her though.”

 

Andrew took his father’s hand.

 

“I will look out after Andrew and I know that you are watching. I just wish you were here darling.” John let out a soft sigh. “I will come back. I promise.” He said softly.

 

 


	23. Sappy Movies III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim watches a movie with you.

 

Jim Moriarty consulting criminal had gotten himself in a place that he had never thought that he would be in. Caught up in a middle of a movie night with you filled with so many sappy movies that only girls watched. But he of course was afraid of you though when you got upset. You had a mean streak in you that could put his to shame. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. So he happily agreed to watch the sappy movies.

 

He had forgone his Westwood suit and wore something far more appropriate to watch a movie with you. Titanic is the movie that you had decided to watch last. You were curled up onto the couch. Your head was resting on his lap.

 

Jim ran his fingers through your hair as the movie commenced. He still didn’t understand what it was with women and this movie. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the sappy romance that was in it or not. He knew that romance was never like that. It was something that was hard to understand.

 

Romance was always something that was hard to come by. It was something that he never thought that he thought that he would see himself in. But he was in a relationship with you.

 

You sniffled as you felt tears come to your eyes. You weren’t one to cry during sappy movies, but this one pulled at your heart strings. Perhaps it was like your relationship with Jim. It was most likely doomed to fail since he was a villian and well you weren’t. You never really saw things the way that he did, but that was alright.

  
Jim began rubbing your arm in soothing motion calming you down. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the side of your head. You calmed down and continued to watch the movie. Jim laced his fingers with yours. He got comfortable as the two of you finished the movie. What he hadn’t expected was you to fall asleep on his lap. But he had to admit that having you asleep on him was nice. It was nice to have you even there with him. 


	24. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes home with you on Christmas.

“Sherlock!” You yelled for your boyfriend of the past six months. He was actually acting more human, but still a sociopath. But he was your sociopath.

 

“What?” He called from his room.

 

You walked into his room. “Are you trying to push your luck? we are supposed to be well underway to my parents.” You told him with your arms crossed.

 

“Why do we have to go?” He asked whining a little bit. He was nervous of meeting your parents. After all he knew that your father was a military man.

 

“Because you promised me.” You said putting your hands on your hips. “You have nothing to fear. Daddy won’t hurt you.”

 

“That is so comforting.” He said crossing his arms.

 

“Daddy knows I love you Sherlock. He won’t hurt you.” You shook your head. “Come on you promised me.”

 

Sherlock out a sigh knowing that was very true. He did promise you that he would go with you to your parents home. He had heard enough stories from you about them that was for sure and it seemed like you had a wonderful family. He just wasn’t so sure about if they were going to be accepting of him. But then again. You were accepting of him and they were your parents and they should be as open minded as you.

 

“Come on.”

 

Sherlock looked at you and saw the pouty look that was on your face. There was no way that he was going to be able to say no to that face. Not in the least bit. “Alright.”

 

You smiled a pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Sher.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of you arrive at your parents home.

 

Sherlock has to admit that you have a nice home that you grew up in. Small and quaint. Something that he would see you living in as a child. He followed you up the pathway. Perhaps that this was going to be different this time since he didn’t have to deal with Mycroft this Christmas.

 

You opened the door. “Mom. Dad. I’m home.” You called into the house.

 

Sherlock took your hand and followed you inside. Perhaps he would enjoy begin around your family, but he wasn’t quite sure yet.

 

You led him into the kitchen where your mother and father were waiting for you.

 

“______. It has been far too long.” Your mother says as she opens her arms to you.

 

You pulled your hand from Sherlock’s grip- and hugged your mother and then turned and hugged your father.

 

“You must be Sherlock.” Your father said with a small smile.

 

Sherlock looked at your father and nodded his head.

 

Your father looked him over quickly. Not voicing his thoughts just yet. After all your father was a very very protective man.

 

You nervously walked over to Sherlock. You put your hand in his. You knew that your father was a good judge of character. He was the reason why your ex had went running for the hills. All because he had hurt you. You knew that Sherlock would not do that to you. “Daddy?”

 

Your father’s smile began to grow. “He is an arse isn’t he?”

 

Your face flushed.

 

You father chuckled. “Only you would be able to handle someone like him.”

 

You turned and looked Sherlock.

 

“Tell me Sherlock what is your real name.” Your father questioned.

 

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes.”

 

Your father smiled. “But you perfer Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock nodded his head. “Yes, sir.” He said politely.

 

Your father smiled. “I approve, ______.”

 

You smiled. Your father really never approved of any of your boyfriends. He was approving Sherlock. That was a good thing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So tell me Sherlock what do you do for a living?” Your mother asked kindly.

 

You bit your lip. This was something that you didn’t discuss over dinner. Christmas Eve dinner at that.

 

“I am a consulting detective. The first one to create the job.” Sherlock said with a small smile.

 

“Mom… this is not the best thing to discuss over dinner.”

 

“Why _____.” Your mother tisked you.

 

You blushed a little bit. “Sorry mom.”

 

“Does our daughter help you?” Your father asks.

 

Sherlock cleared his throat. “Yeah…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The dinner flew by and your parents adored Sherlock. The two of you had decided to retire to bed. 

 

Sherlock looked at you.

 

You looked over your shoulder at him. “What?” You asked softly.

 

“I can tell that you were happy that I came along.”

 

You smiled and walked towards him. You couldn’t help yourself. Not when he was wearing his purple shirt of sex. “I am.”

 

“And it went better than what I expected.”

 

You leaned up and captured his cupid bow lips in a kiss. You pulled away from him with a smile. “And my parents adore you.”

 

Sherlock’s lips twitched. “I have to say that this was the best idea that you had.”

 

You smiled. “I am happy that you wanted to spend Christmas with me.”

 

Sherlock leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips.

  
You grabbed his arm and pulled him into your room that you would be sharing with him. 


	25. Our Solemn Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sherlock had a moment together before the fall.

 

Sherlock sat in the lab with you there with him. He had told John to go and check on Mrs. Hudson who had been supposedly shot. Sherlock looked up at you.

 

You had never seen him so broken.

 

“_____.” He said softly.

 

You gasped when you had heard him say your name so broken. You were concerned about Sherlock. What ever he was thinking was probably not a good thing. “Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock stood up and walked towards you. “____. I haven’t been honest with you.” He said even softer.

 

“Sherlock what on earth are you going on about?” You questioned.

 

“I’ve never been honest with you. I should be honest with you.” He said, this time his breath was hitting off of your cheeks.

 

“Sherlock this isn’t you.”

 

Sherlock let out a soft sigh. “I know… I just want to tell you that I care for you. You are everything to me.”

 

Your eyes widened. You weren’t expecting that.

 

Sherlock leaned down and kissed you on the lips.

 

Your cheeks flushed. Sherlock was kissing you and it was your dream coming true.

 

Sherlock pulled away from you. He ran his long fingers through your hair. He loved your hair. He was going to miss this. But he had to do this. “Go.”

 

You looked at Sherlock in confusion. “What?”

 

“Please will you check on Mrs. Hudson?”

 

You nodded your head. “I will go and check on them.”

 

Sherlock pressed another kiss onto your lips before you left.

 

You went to leave, but you ran into John who was on the phone. “John?”

 

John looked around. “Sherlock what…” John looked up and saw Sherlock on the roof of Barts.

 

Your eyes followed John’s. “Oh SHERLOCK!” You yelled.

 

John looked at you and handed the phone to you.

 

“What?”

 

“He wants to speak to you.”

 

You shakely brought the phone up to your ear. You didn’t know what Sherlock wanted to tell you. “Sherlock.”

 

“_____.”

 

You looked up at him. You should’ve stayed with him. “Sherlock. Please get off of the roof. Come down. We can talk about this.”

 

“I am sorry ______. I cannot come down.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I am a fake ____. I never meant to go this far.”

 

“Sherlock I know the real you. You aren’t a fake.”

 

“Yes, yes I am. You don’t understand.”

 

You felt a lump form in your throat. “Please Sherlock don’t do this.”

 

“I have to. I am a fake. I created Moriarty for my own purpose.”

 

“Sherlock…”

 

“I am leaving you my message. I love you.”

 

You heard a dial tone and you screamed. You watched Sherlock fall to his death.

 

~~~~~~

  
You were curled up on the couch where Sherlock was known to lay and go into his mind palace. But he would never do that again. You wiped your eyes. You wanted to join Sherlock, but John needed you. And you knew that. Perhaps one day you would get to see Sherlock again. 


	26. Girl's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and you have some much needed girl time.

 

Molly had invited you over to her flat for the night where the two of you could unwind from the time of spending time with your respective others. A girl’s night was what the two of you had needed. And quite badly.

 

You were about to lose yourself to Sherlock and perhaps yell at him for being an asshole that he normally was. You knew that he was trying to adjust, but he was being stubborn as hell with John being married now.

 

Molly came in with some clay masks. “You and Sherlock having some problems?” She asked as she put the items down.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Not problems. He is just being stubborn. He isn’t adjusted as John would like him to be. Yes, Sherlock knows that it will be the same even though John is married, but Sherlock is well… he isn’t being that understanding.”

 

“Have you tried talking to him?”

 

“I haven’t heard from him about a week.”

 

“Really?”

 

You nod your head. You were concerned about him. But you didn’t know where he was. You had gone by and you couldn’t find him. He wasn’t at the flat. Normally he would tell you where he was, but he wasn’t there. “He is probably doing something important.” You said with a shrug of your shoulders.

 

“And he would approve of you being here?”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes.”

 

Molly smiled. “Shall we watch a movie or should we do masks?”

 

“Movie. We will do the mask later Molly.” You said with a smile.

 

Molly nodded her head and grabbed one of the movies that the two of you had decided to see. It was none other than He’s Just Not That Into You.

 

You two were on her bed and watched the movie together. The two of you were going to enjoy this girl’s night. After all the two of you were really needing this and a girly movie was something that both of you needed. This girl’s night was a good idea.

 

 


	27. You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Sherlock realize they need you more than you need them.

 

Mycroft looked at you. “____. I need you to look after Sherlock.”

 

You looked at your older brother. Of course Mycroft would want you to look after your brother Sherlock. You were the youngest out of the three Holmes siblings. You were always asked by Mycroft to watch over Sherlock to make sure that he didn’t do something stupid.

 

You groaned and ran your hand through your hair. “My it’s not fair. I can’t keep watching Sher every time that you think he is going to do something stupid.” You said agitated.  You were getting tired of watching Sherlock. It cut into your time way too much. “I am not Sherlock’s baby sitter.”

 

“But…”

 

“No My. You always need me. It is becoming ridiculous. I have a job too. I don’t just have to be a babysitter for Sherlock. He is a grown man he can handle himself.” You said as you grabbed your bag.

 

Mycroft let out a sigh. He knew that was true. He did kind of take you for granted. But this was something that he knew that you would do regardless of the problems that you were putting yourself into. “_____. You know that Sherlock can’t handle himself.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “He can. If he decides to not eat than it is not my problem, My. You will always need me. But don’t you get it. I won’t always need you.”

 

Mycroft’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean that.”

 

“Yes, I do. Mycroft I am not your slave. I am 29. I am the youngest in this family. I shouldn’t be busting my ass everytime that you think that Sherlock is going to be getting into some kind of trouble. I can’t keep doing that. Sherlock is a grown man. And he has John now. You always need me, but you don’t really. You just think that you do.”

 

Sherlock then walked through the door.

 

You groaned. “Speak of the devil.”

 

Sherlock looked at you. “_____ doing something important for Mycroft?”

 

“He wanted me to baby sit you again.”

 

Sherlock’s blue eyes burned with anger. His eyes shot over to your older brother. “Mycroft I am not a child.”

 

“Then you should do what I ask you.”

 

You groaned. “I don’t need this.” You said throwing your hands up in the air. “I have had enough. I am not putting up with this. I am not your baby sitter. And I am not at your beck and call.” You stormed out of the room.

 

Sherlock and Mycroft watched you go. Their eyes were widened in surprise. What the hell had just happened? Was it possibly that they needed you the most and you didn’t need them?

 

 


	28. Taking Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to take care of Sherlock.  
> 300th one shot that I wrote on tumblr.

 

Sherlock hardly ever got sick. It wasn’t normal. And being Sherlock he hated it with a passion when he got sick. He couldn’t think straight and he hated it. He just wanted to be able to do what he normally did. He wanted to work. He really did.

 

John had gone out on a date again. But he had left the medicine for you to give to Sherlock. After all Sherlock was more of a champ for you when it came to listening. Perhaps it was because Sherlock would listen to you because you were something more closer to him than John. But John didn’t know that. And really didn’t need to know that.

 

You came into the room and saw that Sherlock was pouting on the couch. You let out a soft sigh. You just didn’t know what to do with him. He was pouting because he couldn’t go out and do what he normally did. “Lock?” You asked softly as you walked towards him.

 

Sherlock groaned like a six year old.

 

“Come on Lock. You need to take your medicine.”

 

Sherlock sat up looking at you with bleary eyes. He didn’t want to take his meds, but he knew that he had to. “Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, you do Lock.”

 

Sherlock saw that you were holding onto the med that he was supposed to take. He took it disgruntledly. He hated that you were making him taking the meds.

 

You looked at him. “Come on let’s get you to bed.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Come on Lock. You need to be sleeping in your own bed. Not on the couch.” You said ask you began to walk towards your room in the flat. You weren’t going to deal with a sick Sherlock. You had done what you needed to do by giving him his medicine. You changed into your night clothes. You crawled into your bed and heard the door open. You turned your head towards the door. Your eyes widened when you saw that Sherlock was coming into your room. “Lock?”

 

Sherlock tiredly came towards your bed. He then flopped down onto your bed and curled up to you.

 

“Lock what are you doing?”

 

Sherlock groaned and nuzzled into the side of your neck.

 

Your cheeks flushed. You weren’t expecting this kind of reaction from Sherlock. Not this way anyways.

 

Sherlock tiredly wrapped an arm around you.

 

“Sherlock what are you doing?”

 

“Being sick. And seeking comfort.” He said tiredly. “Plus I need the warmth.” Sherlock rested his head on your shoulder and listened to your breathing and your heart beat. He felt his eyes grow more heavy. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

You couldn’t move Sherlock. Not now after he had fallen asleep. You weren’t going to force him out of your room into his own bed. You curled your fingers into his curly locks and began to drift off to sleep.

 

 


	29. Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and you tie the knot.

You couldn’t believe that you were doing this. You were getting married to save yourself. You were marrying Sherlock Holmes. You looked in the mirror smoothing out the white gown that you wore. You were scared out of your mind. You weren’t even sure of why the hell you were marrying him really. Just to draw out the person that wanted you as their own. But Sherlock wasn’t going ot have any of that. He wanted to make sure that you were safe and this was the only thing that he could think of.

 

He had apologized to you about this. He said if there was another way they would do it he would. But now there was no other choice, but this.

 

You heard the wedding march. You were walking to your husband. You were walking to Sherlock Holmes. You were about to become Mrs. William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

 

You exchanged your vowes.

 

Sherlock pulled you close to him at the wedding reception.

 

Your cheeks flushed as he held you close. “Sherlock….”

 

Sherlock placed a kiss on the side of your cheek. “Everything will be alright.”

 

You bit your lip. “Yes…”

 

“I promise you that.”


	30. Outside Looking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has to watch you move on.

Sherlock/Reader/John

 

You stood outside of the grave of Sherlock Holmes. You were dressed in black, but any more you were always dressed in the color.

 

John was with you. He had a hold of your hand.

 

The two of you just stood there in silence.

 

John took a deep breath. “Do us a favor Sherlock. Please don’t be dead. We can’t stand it.”

 

You nodded your head. You wanted him to be there with you. You wanted Sherlock there with you.

 

Little that the two of you knew that Sherlock was watching you. Sherlock was watching every move that you had ever made. You were gripping onto John’s hand. Sherlock let out a soft sigh. It was something that he hated. He didn’t want to see you with John. He wanted to be there with you. But he knew. Oh he knew that he couldn’t. He just could only watch and see what was going on with you and John and not even intervine with what was going on. He was just going to have to allow you move on even though he didn’t want to.

 

John looked at you. “Shall we go?” He asked you softly.

 

You nodded your head.

 

“Shall we go and get fish and chips?”

 

You smiled a small smile. “Yeah…”

 

The two of you left to go and get some food.

  
Sherlock let out a soft sigh. He knew that this was the only way that things could go on. His friends and you thinking that he was dead and him protecting you with what was left. He knew in time he would be able to tell you that he was alive, but for now he was going to have to watch you be with his best friend. 


	31. Halloween 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to a Halloween Party.

You were nervous, but then again you had every right to be. Mrs. Hudson had called you and told you of the little get together that she was going to have for Halloween. It was something that you couldn’t pass up. Not really. You loved a good Halloween Party, but it had put you in a bind. You didn’t really have that many costumes and well needlessly enough to say you didn’t have the money to go and buy a new costume.

 

You had only one costume that you had worn to your friend’s last halloween party which was a few years ago before she had quit doing the parties all together. You just had a simple Alice costume which was a little too sexy you thought for this kind of Halloween party, but you didn’t have much of a choice in that matter.

 

You had changed into it and smoothed out the short skirt. You didn’t like this. You didn’t want to give John and Sherlock an eye full of what you had. That would have been very embarrassing, but you knew that Mrs. Hudson was holding you to your word which you couldn’t tell her no.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had arrived at 221 B Baker Street. You saw a note on the door and it told you that it was alright to come on up. You carefully came into the flat and went up to John and Sherlock’s flat. You knocked on the door and then walked inside.

 

Mrs. Hudson was dressed as a cat. Lestrade was a pirate, John was a naval officer, Sherlock was the Mad Hatter, and Molly was dressed as Emily from the Corpse Bride.

 

Molly smiled when she saw you. “____ that is a beautiful costume.”

 

You smiled. “I love your costume Molls.”

 

She grinned.

 

You felt two pairs of eyes on  you. Your face flushed. You looked over and saw that it was Sherlock and John looking at you. You saw the looks on their faces. The looks that you had never seen before.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The party had dwindled down. Molly, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson left. It only left you, Sherlock and John together.

 

John looked over at you with dark eyes. He was thinking something and you were just too afraid to ask. “Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock looked at his flatmate. “Hm…”

 

“Don’t you think that ____ looks wonderful.”

 

Your cheeks flushed. This was a good time for you to leave. You stood up only to be stopped by the both of them. On in front of you which happened to be Sherlock and John was behind you.

 

“____.” Sherlock said softly.

 

John brushed his lips against your neck.

 

“Stay the night with us.” Sherlock said.

 

You were going to say something when Sherlock’s lips caressed yours in a sweet kiss. You closed your eyes. This was something that you couldn’t say no to. Not in the least bit. It was something that you wanted.

 

 


	32. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock realizes what hurts him the most.

Sherlock/Reader

 

Sherlock rolled over in his hotel room bed. He had disguised himself so no one knew who he was. He thought that he would be fine with pretending to die, but he constantly felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He couldn’t figure out why he had a pang of guilt.

 

He wasn’t one for sentiment. But he supposed with how long that he had been with you that perhaps he had fallen in love with you. Or at least about as far in love with you as a sociopath could. But he still had to push himself away and hurt you in the worst way. He had to hurt you to do what he did.

 

He shook his head. He knew that you deserved someone better than him. But he hadn’t expected it to hurt him that badly. He had asked his brother Mycroft if he could record your voice and Mycroft wasn’t pleased about that.

 

But Sherlock wouldn’t admit it to himself. Hurting you hurt him the most. He wished he hadn’t had hurt you, but he wanted to protected you. He was so close of telling you of how he felt about you and he couldn’t even tell you that now. He just knew that he was going to have to deal with this on his own and not contact his brother to let him hear your voice again. The last time that he had heard you talking was when he had tears come to his eyes.

 

One day he would come back to you. He could only hope that you would want him back.

 

 


	33. The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thought he would lose you, but he won't.

John, you, and Sherlock were on a case together.

 

John was surprised that you had even decided to go on this case. He knew that it was dangerous. He didn’t want to see you get harmed. He wanted to make sure that you were safe and sound, but you were having none of it.

 

But now they were in a predicament. You weren’t though. You had a gun pointed at the man that held your boyfriend and his flat mate hostage.

 

“Release the gun lady.”

 

You glared at the man. “How about no. Release them.” You said in a calm tone.

 

“No.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at the man.   
  


“____ get out of here!” John yelled at you.

 

You looked at John. “No.”

 

“What ____ he could hurt you.”

 

“I don’t care John. I am not going to allow him to hurt you.”  
  


“Listen to what your boy toy has to say you harlot.”

 

You fired the gun that John had given to you. You heard the man yelp. You had fired a bullet right into his hand that held the gun.

 

John looked at you with wide eyes. “____ what the hell was that about?”

 

You smiled at him. “Maybe you should invite me out on your cases more often.”

 

John looked at Sherlock.

 

“She’s smart.”  Sherlock said with a nod of his head.

 

John looked at you. “I suppose.”

 

You locked the gun and then threw yourself into John’s arms.

 

John had to admit that he would have lost you, but it seems that he wasn’t going to lose you. You enjoyed helping out on the cases as much as he did.

 

 


	34. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft can't get a read on you.

 

You sat across from Mycroft Holmes with a calm look on his face. You enjoyed times like this because Mycroft Holmes could never figure you out. He hadn’t succeeded yet in what he did and it bothered him to no end that he couldn’t get a proper read on you.

 

He wanted to. Oh he did, but he hadn’t been able to. He hated it that he couldn’t read you. You were nothing like anyone else that he had met.

 

You leaned forward and looked at him. A smile came to your lips. “Still can’t figure me out can you Mycroft?” You asked raising a thin delicate brow. You enjoyed this.

 

Mycroft looked at you with narrowed eyes.

 

You giggled lightly. “Is that really what is wrong? You want to be able to figure out who I am? Truly? You have worked with me long enough…. Is that such a problems that you cannot figure me out?”

 

“You know Miss ____. I may have not figured you out, but I will.”

 

“No you won’t.” You stood up and winked at him. “I have a poker face. No one can read me. So I suggest you stop trying and just learn about me like a normal person would.” You smiled at him. “Toodles.” You disappeared out the door.

 

Mycroft blinked in confusion. This was something that he was not use to. He needed to get past your poker face, and so far he knew that he wouldn’t be able to. Not with how high you had your walls and unreadable expressions.

 

 


	35. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock realizes something.

 

Sherlock never thought that he would see the day. See the day that he would become human. More human than he ever could have been. He never thought that he would be standing there in front of your grave.

 

He remembered as if it was yesterday that you came running up to him and throwing your arms around him. Saying that you loved him and couldn’t wait to marry him. He had proposed not that long ago and then the worst thing that could’ve happened.

 

You had died protecting him. You had seen a bullet coming his way and he didn’t even know that it was headed towards him. You had saved him and died doing so and there was nothing that he could do.

 

Now he knew what if felt like to be human. So human that it made him cry. He had lost you and you had made into human. He was human now and there was no way that he could push himself to be what he was.

 

Sherlock pressed a soft kiss onto the marble tombstone. “I wish that this didn’t happen.” Sherlock hated feeling human. But it was the only thing that he was willing to feel to know that you were once in his life.

 

 


	36. You're A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John find out that you have a girlfriend.

 

Sherlock and John had no idea that you were a lesbian and had a girlfriend. You were their flatmate and was able to keep it under wraps. You didn’t want them to know just yet until you were ready to tell them that you were that.

 

Your girlfriend was curled up to your side. You ran your fingers through her hair.

 

She moaned out softly feeling your fingernails scrape against her scalp.

 

You leaned down and kissed her lips softly just as the door opened. You pulled away from her and saw John and Sherlock standing there with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

 

Your girlfriend chuckled and buried her face into your shoulder.

 

“____? What…” John was trying to form full sentences and he couldn’t even do that.

 

“What John?”

 

“You’re gay?” Sherlock said looking at you.

 

“Well yes, you couldn’t figure that out could you?’

 

Sherlock was shocked that he couldn’t have figured that out. Now that really did make him look like an asshat.

 

“Why didn’t you say?” John asked.

 

You laughed lightly and your girlfriend joined in with you. “Didn’t think you needed to know and I thought genius here would be able to deduce that.”

 

 


	37. Out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are out of Sherlock's reach thanks to Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dabble.

 

Sherlock looked down at the grave. He let out a shallow shaky breath. He wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. You were now out of his reach and he wouldn’t be able be able to talk or being able to see your face except for in photographs.

 

He didn’t want you to be gone, but Moriarty had made sure that you would never be able to keep him from getting into some kind of trouble.

 

Sherlock could remember everything about you. He could remember your smile and how you looked. He now missed you. You were his anchor. And now you were no longer there. He wouldn’t be able to keep himself out of trouble. Not even his own brother would be able to keep him out of trouble.

  
“I miss you _____.” He said softly. “I wish Moriarty didn’t take you away. You were my anchor and I still need you.”


	38. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to apologize to you.

 

Sequel to You’re Gonna Miss Me When I’m Gone.

 

Sherlock stood outside of the flat that John was living in with his wife Mary and now you. He was going to win you back. He knocked on the door.

 

John opened the door. His eyes widened upon seeing who it was. You had told John not to allow Sherlock any where near you. John’s fist went flying into Sherlock’s face.

 

Sherlock stumbled back.

 

“You need to leave.”

 

“John? Who’s at the door?” You called out to your brother.

 

“____ stay where you are.”

 

You turned the corner and saw Sherlock standing there holding his cheek. “Sherlock what the bloody hell are you doing here?”

 

“I came here to talk to you.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “John… I will talk to him.”

 

“Are you sure _____?”

 

You nodded your head. “Yes.”

 

John went inside and you looked at Sherlock.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to apologize to you.”

 

You crossed your arms. “Yeah right.

 

“I am not perfect. But I will try a lot harder to show you that you mean more than the cases that I work.”

 

“Oh you will?”

 

Sherlock nodded his head.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Alright. You have one chance.”

 

Sherlock nodded his head. He would not mess up this chance.

 

 


	39. Back To December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John meet again.

You had missed him so much. You never thought that you would ever see John Watson ever again since he had decided to end the relationship just incase he never came back. You felt very bad that you couldn’t give him what he needed. You were meeting up with him again and it was December again. You were invited by a Mrs. Hudson who had gotten information from John and she took it upon herself to invite you.

 

You smoothed out the skirt of the red dress that you wore. You were nervous of seeing John again. You had no idea if he knew if you were coming or not. You saw a note on the door and it said come on up to 221 B. You headed up the stairs and went inside of the room. “Hello.”

 

Mrs. Hudson smiled at you. “You must be, ___.”

 

“Yes.”  
  


“I am Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson.” You saw the look in her eyes. She had a nervous look. “He doesn’t know…”

 

“Mrs. Hudson.” John said coming over to her he had a glass in his hand. He stopped in his tracks. “____?”

 

You smiled a small sad smile. “Hello John.”

 

“____ what are you doing here?”

 

“I was invited John.” You said softly tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

“____ I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.”

 

“I went looking.”

 

“I know.” You said softly. “I couldn’t bear being in our flat.” You said softly.

 

John came up to you. “Can we…”

 

“You want to pick up the pieces?”

 

“Oh god yes.”

  
You smiled a small smile. You really wanted to pick up those pieces and try to become something that you use to be. You missed John so much. You wanted to be happy with him and that was what you would be getting. 


	40. After All of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gets a surprise after he saves the reader.

You had never expected this to happen to you. You never thought that you would been next on someone’s murder list. You knew that the police were looking into the murders and trying to find the killer, but you also knew that your friend John which you knew from the military because you had served along side him. But here you were being wrapped up in shock blanket. All because you were almost killed by this killer.

John ran up to you and pulled you into his arms. “Bloody Hell Y/N. Are you alright?” He asked pulling away slightly to look you over to make sure that you were alright. He saw a bruise on your temple. “Y/N… why didn’t you call us sooner?”

“Well you guys figured it out quick enough that the killer was after Military women.” You told him softly.

John pressed a soft kiss on your head in a brotherly way.

Greg came out and walked towards her. “Miss Y/N... “

You looked over at him. Wow...He was certainly handsome. “Yes?”

“I would like to ask you why he would have held you hostage.” Greg asked looking at you.

You smiled at the thought. “He was after military women… I guess… he didn’t like the fact that women were in the military now.” You shrugged your shoulders.

Greg looked at you in wonder. You weren’t scared? Now that was surprising.

You looked at John. “Hey John.”

“Yeah?”

“You have a paper and pen?”

John handed you his notebook and a pen.

“Thank you.” You quickly wrote something down on the paper before ripping it out of his notebook. You handed the book back to John as well as the pen. You then turned your attention to Greg. You handed him the paper. You pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and began to walk away from him holding your shock blanket close to your body.

Greg watched you go in shock. He looked back at John.

John shook his head.

“What…”

“She does that. You saved her.”

Greg rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at the paper and saw your cell number on the paper.

“She likes you.” John said with a nod of his head.

Greg was surprised… You were certainly a different person. Truly. You were not afraid of what happened to you. He supposed that came from your military life. He now knew that you were grateful that he had saved your life. He had to admit that he was going to have to see you again that was for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests.


End file.
